Untitled?
by StayBeautifullyFree
Summary: Kagome got transfered to "Sacred" High for "injuring" another student at her old school. Kikyo and Kagome now go to the same school but you can tell they are different. Kagome was a feisty, stubborn trouble maker. Boy, are things getting interested now...


**sUMMARY:**

~Kagome got expelled and sent to Shikon high with her sister Kikyo. She meets Sango and becomes fast friends with eveyone. Sesshomaru, the most wanted guy at school even seems a little interested in her unique ways and fiesty attitude.~

* * *

Kagome frowned as Kikyo shook her, hard.

"Kagome get up. We'll be late for school if you don't get ready!"

Kikyo sighed and walked down stairs. Kagome groaned. Today was her first day at her new school, Shikon High. _What a name for a school, 'Sacred" High._ The only reason she was even going to this school was because she 'accidentally' threw a bitchy slut against a wall. So not her fault. She was annoying her.

**_Flashback:_**

_Kagome walked up the stairs to the gym room. As she entered the gym room things got really _really_ quiet. The most annoying bitch, Kanna, strode up to her with an evil smirk on her face. _

_"What the hell do want Kanna?"_

_They waited in silence. Kagome got irritated. Fast._

_"Say something or I'm going to make you speak!"_

_"Oh no I'm so scared now. Your sooo scary Kagome"._

_Kanna said in mock fear. Kagome's eye twitched once. Twice._

_"What to you want Kanna? I don't like repeating myself"._

_Kanna's smirk widened by a lot. Kagome narrowed her eyes with suspicion. What was Kanna up to this time?..._

_"Well are you going to say something or not? If not you can go away you're pissing me off"._

_Kanna's eyes sparkled with determination._

_"Godd Kagome, I know your a bitch but you don't have to be so rude. i just came over to see if you had a date to the homecoming dance tomarrow. If not i caould set you up with one"._

_"Sorry but I'm not going to the dance. So if you don't mind you can sprout your fairy wing and fly away"._

_Kagome turned and walked a few steps to her spot where her "friends" were. Kanna frowned at her insult._

_"Yeah I mean Kagome I know your not very pretty but I'm sure you could find someone that likes ugly tramps"._

_Kagome turned around and walked back over to Kanna. She looked down at her, angry. Everyone in the room felt the tension in the air as they waited with baited breath for Kagome's answer. Well she was known for having one hell of a temper. Very few have witnessed it and had the injuries to prove it. Kanna stared back at Kagome with amusment in her eyes. The two girls just stared at eachother with their emotions Showing in their eyes. One was so mad that the Devil would have a cow. The other was pleased and very smug._

_"Kanna if I were you i would shut up before you meet that wall"._

_"Oh so your threatening me now. Wow that's rude. You don't have to be a bitch about it"._

_"Kanna. Shut the fuck up! I'm not a tramp or a bitch! So go the hell away before you meet the godd damn wall behind you!"_

_"You stupid, ugly whore. Don't-"_

_Kanna didn't;t have time to finish her remark. For, she met the wall face first. Hard. Everyone heard the loud connection and heard a snap. Kanna was out cold and Kagome kicked her body over so you could see her face. Blood was oozing out of her nose and her crystal blue eyes were closed. Kagome sighed at her mess._

_"I warned you"._

_The teacher came runningover to Kanna and Kagome. She shouted orders for someone to get the nurse and principal. In a matter of minutes the people came rushing in to the gym room. The principal sighed and glared at Kagome, who shrugged and lounged over to him. _

_"Kagome! In my office. Now!"_

_Kagome followed her principal to his office and sat in the very familiar chair. He sat down across from her a watched her shift and stare back at him. Silence over came the office and Kagome groaned. How she hated silence._

_"Kagome we agreed you wouldn't harm another schoolmate on campus. Why did you breack that agreement today?"_

_"Well Kanna was being a nasty bitch so I warned her then she continued so I threw her into the wall like I said I would. She should have shut up when I told her to"._

_The principal sighed at his student. She was so blunt. And strong._

_"We have no choice but to expel you from school. You will get your things and leave immediately"._

**Flashback ended**

Kagome dressed in her new school uniform. A black skirt with a white long sleave with cuffs, like a salior and white knee socks. Kikyo was waiting patiently by the door for Kagome.

"Oh can't I eat first?"

Kagome complained to her sister. Kikyo walked into the kitchen and emerged with a peice of toast. She shoved it in Kagomes mouth and tapped her foot, waiting for Kagome. Kagome got the message and slipped on her black loafers. The girls headed out the door and down the stairs to the street. They walked the 15 minutes to school and Kikyo shoved her sister into the office and waved. Kagome tilted her head to the side at Kikyo and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to see the gang. Bye!"

"Bye! Um I'm here to get my schedual. I'm new today".

Kagome said in fake sweetness. The lady behind the counter nodded to her and called for the principal. The principal walked in and greeted Kagome.

"Hello Miss Kagome, I'm Toutousai, its nice to meet you".

"Oh hi . So whats my first class and how do I get there?"

"Please call me Toutousai. And I have arranged for you to be escorted to most classes by Sango. She is in most of your classes, so don't worry".

At her name a teenage girl walked in. She had dark brown eyes with pink eye liner. She was at leased 5'9 at most and she wore her long hair in a high ponytale. Sango smiled brightly at Kagome.

"You must be Kagome, Kikyo's twin sister. Let's hurry to class".

* * *

_Okay this is just an idea I had about the gang I had. I know I have other stories I need to finis but I can multi-task can't I?_

_I hope so__..._

_Any why please review! It makes me feel special inside:D Title ideas? I'll give you the benifit of naming it!_

_~Rachel_

_;DD_


End file.
